


Swan Queen Week August 2016

by AspieMirror



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieMirror/pseuds/AspieMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for Swan Queen Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first time I'm posting my fanfiction so reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
> I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

**Day 1 - Confessions**

Regina locked herself into the quiet house it was close to midnight and she had been stuck in budget meetings all day and night. She hated this time of the year where she barely had any time together with her wife and son. At least it was over now and she had taken herself a well deserved long weekend. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water thinking about all the things she could do with her family the coming days. A small knock on the doorframe brought her out of her thoughts she looked up to see her wife looking at her with a small smile _"Long night?"_ the blonde asked rhetorically but the brunette still answered _"Too long"_ she walked over to her wife and gave her a peak on the lips then took one of Emma's hands and slowly pulled her out of the kitchen towards the stairs while saying _"but it is over now and I can finally go to bed and snuggle with my wife"_. _"Wait"_ the Emma said while pulling back on their linked hands _"the reason I came down was because I wanted to tell you something, a confession of sorts" "What is it?"_ Regina asked worried _"Don't worry it's nothing bad"_ the blonde hurried to say _"it's just that I couldn't wait and I know we agreed to do it tomorrow but that was just too long…"_ the mayor broke off her wife's rambling with a kiss _"dear you are rambling and I don't understand what you are trying to tell me"_ the blonde took a deep breath turned around and went down the hall. Regina was about to follow her wife but before she could take more than a few steps Emma was already coming back this time with something small in hand. _"I took this earlier tonight because I couldn't wait anymore. It worked"_ the sheriff was unable to fight the smile that was forming on her mouth and the joy was evident in her voice. Regina looked at the white stick in the hands of her wife _"it actually worked. You are pregnant?"_ she questioned amazed _"Yes"_ Emma said _"we are pregnant"_.


	2. Weekend Trip

**Day 2 - Travel**

Emma woke up alone in the bed. The other side of the double bed was cold indicating that her sleeping partner had been up for a while. Now where she was slowly waking she could hear the water running in the bathroom connected to their small hotel room. She thought about joining her bedmate in the shower but before she could even get out of bed the water stopped running and shortly after the beautiful brunette that was her girlfriend stepped out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel and drying her hair with another. "Good morning sleepyhead" Regina said teasingly the blonde just rolled her eyes and asked "How long have you been up?" "About an hour. Why?" "I was just thinking that you perhaps could come back to bed with me." Emma said with a hinting smile the mayor sighed but still couldn't keep a smile away as she walked over to the bed while she said "Emma we have barely left this room since we got here three days ago. What are you going to say when your mother asks you what we have done for our vacation?" "I will tell her the truth" the blonde said while she sat up in the bed. She grasped her girlfriend's hand drawing the brunette the last stretch up till the bed before continuing "I will say that we have enjoyed each other's company" Emma took her arm around her girlfriend's back and drew her onto the bed "tasting the best delicacies you could find in the area" the sheriff started kissing down her lovers neck while opening up her towel Regina gave a small sigh of pleasure when warm lips closed around a nipple how could she ever deny this women her will?


End file.
